Her Majesty's Orders
by RebelYeller
Summary: Part 4 up! The Queen has written a letter requesting that her dog and spider get along. But just how far will they take those orders? And what of their butlers? Alois/Ciel & Claude/Seb. Some hints of Seb/Ciel & Claude/Alois. Omake chapter coming soon!
1. Spinning the Web

_A/N: I was going to make this a big multi-chapter story but I'm lazy and itching to write yaoi scenes so it will be in four parts. Main parings Alois/Ciel and Claude/Sebastian. Hints at Sebastian/Ciel and Claude/Alois. I didn't have a beta for this story so I apologize in advance if there are errors but I combed through this chapter at least 3 times and I think I caught everything but I'm only human.  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Ciel could feel a headache coming on and Alois wasn't even in the room yet. Why in god's name was he even here at the Trancy manner again? Oh yes… _the Queen_. It was the queen's request that in light of recent events her 'dog' and 'spider' get along. Ciel frowned remembering what the letter said. It was in his good opinion that some things should not be brought together. He knew in the world everything had its opposition but this was not a simple case of opposites. For even opposites could sometimes complement each other. No, Ciel was convinced that this was a case of two things that were just not meant to be brought together. _Ever_. Whoever heard of a dog and a spider being friendly anyway? It was a preposterous idea. Despite his objections however he could not disobey the queen.

Bringing a hand up to comfort his budding headache, Ciel's action was met by Sebastian asking if everything was alright. Ciel was tempted to glare Sebastian down. Everything was not all right and Sebastian, the bastard, knew that. Although Ciel resented Sebastian's question, which bordered on taunting amusement more than actual concern, he turned his head to his butler standing behind him and replied quickly that he was fine before turning back around. Ciel just wished Trancy would hurry and make his appearance so that they could spend the time the queen commanded they spend together already and get this debacle over with. Sebastian simply smiled at Ciel's back upon hearing his reply. He could only imagine the complaints running through his young master's head.

The little patience Ciel had for the situation was dwindling but he waited anyway taking in his surroundings to kill the time. When he and Sebastian had first arrived at the manor they had been escorted by the Trancy butler into an overly luxurious salon where they had been told the earl would receive them shortly. That had been nearly twenty minutes ago and Ciel did not want to spend more time than necessary in the gaudy room which he found quite tacky. The parlor was themed in royal blues and blacks with gold trimmings on anything and everything from the oversized intricately woven curtains to the simple cloth that lay over the low tea table in front of him and the black velvet couch he was seated on. The room and all its ordinates seem to scream with the tastelessness Ciel found often in the nouveau riche and mentally added it to the list of things he did not like about the earl. He braced himself as the door to the parlor opened and in bounced Alois followed by his butler of statuesque composure.

"Ciel!" Alois' voice was filled with mirth as he skipped towards him twirling before he stopped to stand before him. "I've missed you! Have you missed me? Have you been waiting here long?" Alois asked in rapid fire excitement.

Ciel knew far better than to fall for Alois' false mannerisms. He wished Alois would just drop the façade already. Although either way he had a hunch the day would not go so smoothly, he felt that with all farce out of the way it would be easier for them to _try_ and get along at least.

"I have been waiting here now for twenty-_five_ minutes Trancy." Ciel responded ignoring the first question. He would sooner miss hell than Alois.

"Trancy! Trancy?", Alois pretended to pout. He had known the second Ciel's carriage had arrived at his gates, Claude had told him. But knowing how it might irritate Ciel, decided to draw out their meeting and make him wait awhile. "My dear Ciel if we are to be _friends_ then it is my wish you would call me Alois. I do long to hear my name leave your lips."

Alois emphasized 'friends' making a hint to the queen's letter. Ciel picked up on it fine but made note that nowhere in her majesty's letter did she mention friends. Getting along? Fine. But friends were taking it far further than Ciel ever wanted to go with Alois.

He sighed but complied nonetheless, it was all for the queen's sake anyway. "Alois", Ciel said using his name. "It is _my_ wish that we can find some middle ground and become civil and in good time as well. It is her majesty's desire after all".

"Of course!" Alois nodded eagerly, all smiles, but frankly he couldn't give two shits about what that stuffy old bat thought. A familiar darkness edged into his eyes as he continued, "I hope we can become very close indeed Ciel."

Though as quickly as it appeared, it was gone and Alois' mood had swung back to joyful once again. "But how can we become such good friends with our boring butlers present and ruining the mood!"

Alois turned to Claude, hands on his hips, to give him a harsh order. "Claude, I order you to take Sebastian and leave this room. Do whatever it is that you butlers do when not in the company of your masters and leave us. We are not to be disturbed under any circumstances. Is that clear?"

"Yes, your highness"

Claude bowed deeply and looked towards Sebastian as a signal to follow him. Sebastian however was not as quick to comply and looked down towards Ciel as to ask if it was really alright if he was left alone with Alois. Annoyed with the situation, Ciel simply closed his eyes waved Sebastian off. Although he appreciated Sebastian's concern he was not nervous to be alone with Alois. 'Getting along' meant neither one would harm the other and even though Ciel suspected Alois' intentions to be less than innocent, he was confident no harm would come to him if left alone in his presence.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian gave a deep bow as well and walked past Claude who had been holding the door open.

"Oh and Claude?" Claude had already made to exit, his back facing them but he turned his head in acknowledgement to Alois.

"Do not let that Phantomhive butler out of your sights" Alois smirked mischievously. Claude merely nodded his head in confirmation before muttering 'Excuse me' as he left the room behind Sebastian and closed the door.

Alois turned back to Ciel who still remained seated, he had an idea. "Hey Ciel! Let's go outside and play a game! Come on Cieeeeeeel!" Alois began to tug on Ciel's arm.

"No." was Ciel's curt reply snatching his arm back. It was cool in the manor but outside the sun beat down heavy and Ciel did not think he could suffer both the heat and Alois together, it would truly be the death of him. Alois glared down at Ciel dangerously for denying his request and ruining his idea. Ciel, not one to be intimidated easily matched Alois' stare with equal intensity in his eyes.

The boys remained like that for minutes but seeing as this was getting them nowhere at all Alois came up with an even more delicious idea than first had been. Letting out a huff he exclaimed 'How boring!' and plopped down ungracefully next to Ciel on the sofa spreading his limbs out dramatically as he draped an arm over his face in further show.

Not amused in the least Ciel looked away. His headache was now pounding in full force. Alois peeked at Ciel from underneath his arm. He seemed to be distracted and with his guard was down now this would be _too_ easy.

"Ciel" Alois started, calling his name out innocently. "Let's play a different game then…" The boy sat up resting his weight on his hands and leaned his upper body close to Ciel who turned to look at him.

"… A different game?" Ciel's brows knitted in confusion. A devious smile danced on Alois' lips and he reached over into Ciel's lap stroking his hand, their faces now inches apart.

"An adult game", he whispered seductively as his words blew hot onto Ciel's face tickling it.

Blue eyes widened in realization of what Alois was probably eluding to by 'adult game'. Slapping his hand away Ciel scooted down to the other end of the couch, all the while keeping his good eye on Alois.

"Come now Ciel, you must play this game _all_ the time with Sebastian. How could you possibly resist? He just smells too damn good. I bet you both do this every day", was Alois' crude comment.

He was now crawling across the sofa. Every inch Ciel moved back was another inch he advanced. A blush threaten Ciel's checks and he wanted to ask Alois how in the hell he knew what Sebastian smelled like but found other matters more pressing as his back was now against the end of the couch signaling he had no more room to back into. Thinking quickly Ciel made a move to escape off the sofa but Alois caught one of his legs and pulled Ciel back onto the couch to lie on his back. Alois laughed at Ciel's unsuccessful attempt to escape him. He crawled on top of Ciel and hovered over him with his arms on either side of Ciel locking him in. Their noses touched briefly. Ciel opened his mouth to object but Alois began before he could.

"We could make this game interesting, ne? We can pretend that this couch is a ship and I am the captain who has found an unfortunate stowaway aboard and in exchange for not being thrown out to the retched sea… the young stowaway offers his body to be thoroughly _ravished_." During his speech Alois used his hand to trail down the length of Ciel's body, it came back to rest over his clothed hip drawing circles on the protruding bone there with his index finger.

"Absolutely not!" was Ciel's reply. He took advantage of the fact Alois' had moved his arm and used that leverage to shove him off. However it back fired as Alois grabbed on to Ciel making them both tumble onto the floor.

A soft Persian rug cushioned their fall but it still didn't do wonders for Ciel, who despite landing on top, now had dizziness to add to his headache. He sat up not noticing he was still on Alois straddling him now as he tried to gain some sort of equilibrium. Alois, who did in fact notice, grinned and bucked his hips up roughly.

"Oh! Oh yes! Ride me Ciel! Ride me like you ride Sebastian!" Alois laughed loudly at his own remark running both hands up Ciel's thighs and bringing them around to give Ciel's bottom a firm squeeze.

"That is quiet enough!" Ciel's equilibrium had returned to him and he stood up trying to mask his reddening cheeks with a disgusted look. He brushed himself off and made sure to stand a good feet's distance away from Alois, who was still on floor, just in case he tried something again. He didn't know what flustered him more. The fact Alois had just grabbed his butt or the Sebastian comment, both were equally humiliating so it was a tough call.

"You are the crudest most revolting person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." Ciel said regaining some composure.

"I take that to mean you haven't fucked your butler yet?" Alois replied choosing to ignore the comment about him. He rolled onto his stomach and placed his head in his hands tossing Ciel a fake thoughtful look.

"Hmmm…I wonder why that is…Haha I bet you haven't even kissed him!"

"That happens to be none of your damned business!" Ciel snapped. His face was now completely red and his hands clenched by his sides in anger and embarrassment.

"You mean you haven't even kissed him? ...Seriously Ciel?" Alois looked up to him in what appeared to be honest disbelief. He couldn't believe anyone, not to mention a demon, could resist tapping Ciel's sweet ass. Oh this was just _too_ good.

Ciel huffed and turned away blushing, he didn't want to dignify that with an answer.

"So you haven't then..." Alois sat up, sitting on his knees. "You should kiss me then Ciel." He said decidedly.

"How about I just die?" Ciel replied sarcastically.

He was to his wits end and wanted to get away from Alois immediately, to hell with the queen. She was obviously batshit insane if she thought anyone could get along with Alois for even a day. Ciel would love to see her try at it. He turned to walk towards the door and got half way there before Alois' next words stopped him in his tracks.

"Hmm, are you scared then Ciel?" Alois asked teasingly.

"No" he replied curtly, his back to Alois.

"Is that so? Then you weren't just about to retrieve your butler so he can steal you away to safety? It's probably why you two haven't even kissed, let alone fucked. He's probably secretly disgusted by your utter dependence on him. Why don't you call for him now since you're obviously so frightened. It's pitful really… Do you even get him to wipe your ass Ciel? I'd bet even Claude would have a laugh at that." Alois started cackling madly nearly doubling over as one hand supported him from the floor and the other wrapped around his stomach.

Although most, if not all, of what Alois just said was false. In addition, the fact that the irony of someone like Alois patronizing anyone for being so dependent on their butler was extremely laughable and while Ciel in his mind knew these things, it nevertheless struck a nerve in him. He was already sensitive about the degree he actually depended on Sebastian. He would like to think he didn't rely on him as much as he did. Ciel was also perfectly capable of doing things on his own including wiping his own backside for that matter and he did as much as well, thank you very much.

"Enough." Ciel said but his command fell on deaf ears as Alois' mad laughing drowned it out.

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

His yell filled the room and brought Alois' attention back to him, Alois was silent for once. Ciel remained silent after his outburst also but moved to cross the room to where Alois was and sat expectantly on the floor in front of him, sitting on his knees as well. He would give this fool one kiss and show him and damn Sebastian, if necessary, that Ciel Phantomhive wasn't scared of anything and could do some, if not most, things for himself.

"Fine then, let's kiss."

Alois was a bit surprised at Ciel's sudden compliance. He had anticipated fighting Ciel on this a bit longer but guessed he had underestimated the amount of pride Ciel had held when it came to the matter of his independence. Excellent. This _had_ been easy.

Wasn't it just like a dog too? Accepting a challenge so boldly to defend something such as pride that in the end meant so little? And he, the spider, had spun the perfect web as his trap. It would start with a kiss but now that Alois had Ciel in his web he did not plan on letting him go free so easily.

* * *

_A/N: Oh Ciel, you walked right into that one. Get him Alois!_

_Review please and tell me what you think! Good or bad I don't mind but I do live for the feedback. I was going to make it that Ciel had already been with Sebastian before but let's be real here, after Sebastian there is no way a 14 year old human boy is going to be sufficient which would then kinda prevent this story from happening lawl ;D_

_Yaoi next chapter, get excited! Reviews motivate me to go faster~ if someone wants to beta for me that would be awesome and much appreciated as I have none at the moment._


	2. Trapping the Butterfly

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter~ It took me way longer than I expected. It's been too damn hot here to write, but I hope it's all worth it to you in the end. Shotacon yay! I'm a sucker for foreplay and a yandere Alois/tsundere Ciel so there is lots, I mean __**lots**__ of it… like 8 pages of straight smut LOL! Hopefully it's not redundant for you as I did my best to mix things up!_

_If hard yaoi disturbs you I suggest you GTFO while there's still time… _

…_..K time is UP!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. _However_ I do own a highly perverse mind which has enabled me to write this.

* * *

Ciel was getting impatient and he wouldn't admit it but he was beginning to feel nervous as well. He had agreed to the kiss for the sheer reason of saving face and defending his pride. He wasn't so sure why he felt the need to prove himself in the first place. Ciel considered Alois below him in more ways than one. Nevertheless here he was, waiting for Alois to kiss him. Ciel sat up straight, his arms just as linear, fists balled tight in his lap with his eyes closed.

He had never really kissed anyone before. The few small pecks he had shared with Elizabeth when he was much younger had been on the cheek. Ciel knew that Alois wasn't referring to mere pecks, and on the cheek no less. He also knew that he was getting ready to call the whole damn thing off if Alois didn't make his move soon. He had been sitting in this position for what seem like hours to him, even if it had hardly been a minute. The sticky feeling of anticipation clung tight within his chest making him loose his patience.

"Well?" Ciel's eyes snapped open and glared at Alois who just looked at him.

"Well what Ciel?"

"Are– Ciel stopped himself and calmed down to take a breath. He chose his next words carefully although he had a feeling he was going to regret saying them later.

"Alois— Are you going to kiss me or not?" Ciel grimaced. He regretted them already.

"Oh Ci-eeel", Alois giggled, a wide mocking grin appearing on his face. "I told you to kiss me. If _I_ were to kiss _you_ then I would be no better than Sebastian wiping your ass now would I?"

Ciel wanted to slap Alois for mentioning that again but stopped himself because he knew the brat was right. This whole thing was about Ciel taking charge. Even if Ciel couldn't remember why this was even relevant to anything anymore he just knew he needed to do it. If he backed out now he would never be able to face Alois again and much less Sebastian who, after all comments made today, Ciel didn't know if he could ever look at him the same way.

"_Alright_" he said through gritted teeth conceding. He was going to do this. He was going to kiss Alois.

Ciel made a move to scoot closer but Alois had decided to make things a little bit more difficult for him. Taking a reclining position Alois moved from his knees to lean back, resting his weight on one arm and tucking his legs underneath. His free arm moved to beckon Ciel who wanted to object but thought against it, not having the will to argue any longer. Ciel didn't have to crawl far but was hesitant as he reached Alois. Alois' leisure position had made it so Ciel would have to crawl somewhat on top of him to reach his face and ultimately his lips.

Steadying himself by placing a hand on Alois' shoulder, Ciel looked into the boy's eyes. At this distance he could clearly see the radiant crystal pools that gave off an electrifying appearance, drawing him in. Shutting his eyes tight he braced himself as if he expected Alois with all his electricity to shock him. His lips feeling exposed and unnaturally dry, Ciel pursed them, bringing their lips together somewhat roughly and almost missing his mark.

Alois wasted no time responding. Now taking the lead, he moved his lips slowly against Ciel's. Ciel was confused at the action but experimentally mimicked them, his lips fumbling back against Alois'. This was certainly nothing like he imagined. The kiss was surprisingly cool and soft compared the fire and brimstone he had anticipated. After a few moments Ciel's body relaxed. He was so intently focused on the kiss that it didn't register when Alois grabbed his cravat and gave it a swift pull causing it to unravel onto the floor. Actions becoming bolder, Alois skillfully undid the top buttons of Ciel's collar and tugged to bring Ciel down on the floor to lie on top of him.

Wanting to taste Ciel, Alois pressed his tongue against the dip between Ciel's lips demanding entrance. Ciel did not comply. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening and he started to breakaway but Alois' lips pursued his bringing them back together with force.

Alois had enough of gentle play.

Frustrated with Ciel trying to escape him, he bit down on the bottom of Ciel's lip breaking flesh. This earned him a surprised yelp and he used the distraction to roll them over and pin Ciel beneath him. He was careful this time not to make it so easy for Ciel to break free. Nimble fingers laced with smaller ones and Alois brought their arms to rest above Ciel's head.

"What in the hell Alois?"

He had given Alois his damned kiss but whatever pleasure he had received from it had been ruined. Ciel used his tongue to nurse his abused and now swelling lower lip. He just wanted the crazy bastard off of him now. He struggled fruitlessly to no avail. The slightly older boy also happened to be stronger than him and in this position there wasn't much Ciel could do anyway.

Continuing, Alois slid his legs alongside Ciel's. The soft silk-like material of Alois' stockings contrasted with the rougher cotton of Ciel's pants causing pleasant chafing against their skin. All words of protest that began to form were lost at the action and a blush appeared on Ciel's cheeks. Alois grinned evilly and licked his lips, savoring the tang of the Ciel's blood that had spilt on them.

"Oh but Ciel you taste so good…" Alois bent down to hover over the crook of Ciel's neck and smelled him. The air he blew out of his nostrils caused goosebumps on Ciel's skin. Alois let out a sigh of content nuzzling deeper taking more of his scent in.

"…and you fucking smell amazing, far better than Sebastian or Claude even! They're both shit compared to you anyway Ciel." Ciel could do nothing but squirm and blush further at his comment as his breathing faltered. Shifting lower, Alois pressed his lips against Ciel's collarbone. He kissed it lightly and gave it a thorough lick before biting down. Repeating these actions slowly, Alois traveled up to Ciel's earlobe latching onto it fiercely.

"Alois! Wha- what a-are you doing?" Ciel's words shook nervously at every syllable but somehow he managed his question.

"Why, giving you spider bites of course… I'm going to cover your entire body with them Ciel." Alois whispered huskily into Ciel's ear.

Ciel shivered at Alois' threat and he tried to move his arms again but they were held down firmly. Bringing his head up to level with Ciel's, Alois let out a twisted laugh as he ripped off Ciel's eye patch using his teeth.

"Don't dare hide anything from me Ciel." Alois said after he distastefully discarded the patch from his mouth.

He lowered his lips down to the eye which held Ciel's contract and gave it a deep lick touching his seal against Ciel's. Ciel flinched back. When their seals collided a bright glow emitted from the site, the reaction sent a strong jolt resounding through their bodies. The intense surge although sharp, could only be described as pleasurable and they both couldn't help but gasp as they shuddered from the result. Alois rolled his head back and pressed his body further into Ciel's as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ahhhahahaha! That was goddamn _amazing_! Ciel did you feel that?" Alois asked incredulously, panting. He did not expect such a reaction and planned to ask Claude about it later.

Ciel, who was having a tougher time catching his breath, didn't answer. He was too busy having an inner battle between common sense, which told him to call for Sebastian to get him the hell out of there, and so called 'raging teenage hormones' which demanded that Ciel push back against Alois to create more friction. Still feeling the afterglow of the reaction Ciel couldn't help but arch into Alois as hormones won over common sense. Damn them. They couldn't have picked a shittier time to make themselves known, Ciel thought.

Any traces of his former headache were long gone as Alois resumed his ministrations on his neck moving up to his lips. This time his tongue met little resistance and it was granted access into Ciel's mouth where it explored greedily. When Ciel responded back to the kiss Alois took this as his chance. He released Ciel's hands and resumed unbuttoning Ciel's clothing starting with his jacket before picking up where he left off with his shirt and collar.

Ciel discovered that his hands were free but instead of trying to push Alois away he only brought him closer wrapping his arms around Alois' neck. It was all he could do to get a grasp on reality. To Ciel Alois' tongue was like death. Sweet irresistible heart-stopping death the way it sinfully probed his mouth goading him to play along. His head swam, his chest pounded and heat pooled in his stomach. These sensations were all foreign to Ciel and he couldn't help but moan into the kiss when eager hands ran along his bare chest.

Hearing the moan Alois smirked, breaking their kiss. As he separated a thin string of saliva followed and he lapped at it, relishing the taste. Embarrassed Ciel turned his head away in defeat. He couldn't look at Alois right now. Damn him for not having more willpower and damn the queen for throwing him to into the lion's den or more accurately –the spider's nest. Alois however was feeling supremely overjoyed that Ciel's resolve was breaking and he was no longer fighting him.

"_Ciel_", Alois sighed contently, lowering himself to Ciel's exposed chest. Keeping true to his word from before, while his hands caressed, his mouth was busy making more spider bites. Alois suckled on the bites causing them to redden. He wanted to leave his mark. To hell with Sebastian, Ciel was _his_ and he would make sure that demon and everyone else who happen to look upon Ciel knew it.

No longer able to reach Alois' neck comfortably, Ciel's hands found purchase on his shoulders and dug into them at every nibble. Ciel was trying his hardest not to let any noises escape and experienced undeniable shame at the soft grunts that did leave him. His voice betrayed him further when Alois' teeth raked over the tender flesh of his nipple. He mewled aloud despite himself and Alois moved a hand to finger the neglected one, digits ran over the hardened bud before flicking it within his fingers. Rubbing himself against Ciel's groin and Alois was amused to find him already hard.

"Ciel… You are _undeniably_ cute. You have it up for me already and I haven't even touched your dick yet." A hand went to cup the bulge protruding from Ciel's pants but it was smacked away.

"_Shut up_ Trancy!"

Ciel was irritated enough to resort back to using Alois' last name. He was not only irritated at this point but confident he going to die, if not from Alois' so far successful attempts to corrupt his body than surely from the overwhelming sentiments of humiliation he was feeling. Yet despite mortification, Ciel did nothing more to stop Alois as he roamed further down his stomach. Alois stopped briefly at the scar on Ciel's side. His hands ran along the brand. Tracing it, remembering it. His tongue lingered admiring the pattern before moving further down to Ciel's navel. Hot air blew slowly into the small opening before Alois drove his tongue in and mercilessly swirled it about. Ciel's hands flew to his mouth to muffle a groan. The temptation to yell aloud was becoming too great. His lower body burned and his pants became agonizingly tight.

"Awwwww, that's no fair Ciel! I'm doing all this work to make you feel good and I can't even enjoy your sexy voice." Alois pouted and Ciel gave him a disapproving look through his hands.

"Hey Ciel… I want to make you feel even better…" Alois mouthed onto his stomach.

Finding the claps to Ciel's pants he didn't waste time undoing them. Alois started to slide them and Ciel's undergarments off but Ciel's hands caught his. Letting out a frustrated growl, Alois became aggravated. He liked the fight Ciel put up but he was growing impatient to fuck him.

"REALLY Ciel, I—

"QUIET TRANCY... If we…"

Ciel paused. He wasn't so sure he was actually going to say this.

_Was he actually going to say this?_

"If we are… to continue like this, I don't plan on being the only one undressed."

He said had said it and with the full knowledge of how wrong it was. How _very_ _wrong_. So wrong on so many levels in fact, he didn't think he had acquired the necessary vocabulary in his lifetime to adequately express it in words. _However_, and this being a BIG however to Ciel, they had gotten this far and if they actually stopped now he didn't know if he could effectively take care of the growing problem in his pants if left to his own devices.

Bold words aside, if Ciel didn't know much about kissing he knew even less the details of sex. Let alone two males having sex. Ciel tried to recall what Sebastian had set out to tell him about sex once. It had been during one of his lessons and that bastard took too much satisfaction in it as he began to explain the actions in full explicit detail. Thankfully at the time for Ciel, Meirin failed at eavesdropping just like she failed at most things and collapsed into the room. The door that concealed her gave way under pressure causing Meirin to drop the vase of flowers she had meant to bring Ciel and they lied shattered in pieces on the floor. Sebastian, of course, had to clean it up along with a puddle of Meirin's blood which thus interrupted him preventing him from finishing. That day Ciel had never been more appreciative to have Meirin under his services. On the other hand the information Sebastian seemed so eager to give at him at the time sure could have come in use now.

Breaking Ciel out of his thoughts Alois almost couldn't contain his joy as he spoke. "You know it makes me hard when you struggle Ciel but it's _so much more_ _sexier_ when you're desperate like this."

That's right. Ciel was desperate. The feeling of utter need when Alois wasn't touching him was more annoying then fact it was Alois of all people that was touching him. He didn't want Alois to stop until he finished what he had started.

It seemed to take nothing but a matter of moments for Alois to undress himself, only not bothering to take off his stockings. Ciel shrugged off his shirt and jacket and kicked off his shoes while Alois eagerly slid off his pants. There. He was naked. Well besides for his garters, but they didn't hide much above the calf anyway, he thought bitterly. He felt Alois eyes rake him and not liking the predatory vibe they gave off he pulled Alois into another kiss, if only to get the boy to stop staring at him like a famished pauper would a banquet.

Their kiss was deep and filled with passionate need as Alois situation himself in between Ciel's legs and grinded their now unclothed groins together. Alois wasn't as naïve as Ciel. He knew of sex. Alois had been made to grow up sooner than he should, he knew sex well. Smirking in the kiss, things were going exactly as he had planned. It was then he remembered what Claude had given him earlier. Drawing a hand away from Ciel, Alois groped the ground beside him to find his velvet coat. He reached into its pocket and retrieved a small urn of oil. Using his thumb to pop off the top Alois spread the contents on his fingers. Claude, knowing what his master was in all probability planning for Ciel, had given it to him with the words that it would be a much more pleasant experience for Ciel and ultimately him if he used it properly.

Alois normally was not one to have the patience for such things. It was a wonder to him that he was taking it this slow to begin with. He wanted so badly in Ciel's ass, prepared or not. But Claude had also mentioned if Alois took his time he would be more likely to get a positive response from Ciel thus resulting in Ciel being more cooperative. Alois stuck with his advice. Claude had been right so far, Ciel was practically begging for him. Well he wasn't outright begging but he would be in a few moments, he mused.

Deciding to distract Ciel, he took their glands into his hand, jerking them together while he simultaneously plunged an oiled finger into Ciel's opening. The oil made it slip in easily enough and Ciel's tightness clamped around Alois' finger. Surprised, Ciel let out a sob while his mind tried to sort through the sense of pleasure coinciding with pain.

"H-how does it feel Ciel?" Alois asked slipping a second finger inside. His own voice quivered at the pleasure he received from jerking both his and Ciel's cocks together. Sweat clung to Alois' brow matting his hair to his face.

Ciel swallowed. It hurt, but he did his best not to show just how much. Alois didn't wait for Ciel to respond and started scissoring his fingers within him. A cheshire smile etched on his face when Ciel let out a shriek, back arching and toes curling. Alois had found his sweet spot. Ciel's legs involuntary trembled uncontrollably and Alois released the hold he had on their members to brace them.

"Oh?" He grinned madly. "Does it still hurt my dear Ciel? Look at how easily your body takes me in. Don't lie to me, you're such a slut. "

The only answer he received was Ciel's cries of pleasure. Ciel threw his head back in ecstasy but his eyes widened when he caught sight of their reflection that could be seen in an oversized golden metal vase. Even through the gold Ciel could see fire in his cherub cheeks. He saw as throaty moans escaped his bruised lips and he could see his sweat beaded chest heaving as his harden nipples reached towards the heavens before coming back down to join his lower regions in the glorious hell they were experiencing. But most dreadfully of all, he saw Alois. He could see Alois' intent to drive him insane with the movement of his fingers and him, the unknown temptress, moving his hands along Alois' chest. Ciel's move to get a steady hold onto flesh unknowingly encouraged Alois' actions.

Then it suddenly dawned on Ciel. What if Sebastian and Claude decided to come back? Sebastian had a habit of showing up just at the right _and_ wrong times. What would he say if he saw him in this state? What would he do? Ciel didn't even want to imagine it but he knew he couldn't let Sebastian see him like this, it would ruin him.

"Alois… If… if they come back,… Sebast—" Ciel was cut off as Alois added a third finger pushing them entirely into Ciel, stretching him all the more. Alois was fuming and his motions became callous causing Ciel to yell in both pleasure and pain as Alois hit his prostate ruthlessly.

"Don't you _fucking_ mention him Ciel! _You're mine_. I don't ever want to hear anyone else's name leave your lips, only say mine!" Alois berated him childishly.

His last bit of willpower leaving him Ciel was sure he was almost screaming now. He didn't know if he could piece together a coherent word, much less Alois' name, even if he had wanted to placate the brat. Alois spread Ciel's legs further giving him more leverage and resumed pumping their members together again. The result was more than Ciel could bear and he quickly came. Fluids spilt over Alois' hand and coated his own stomach.

"Aww Ciel, you come so quickly," was Alois' disappointed reply at the lack of Ciel's endurance, expecting him to have lasted longer.

No matter, he thought, a wily smirk carving its way on his features. Ciel was in for a surprise if he thought Alois was done with him, this wouldn't be over until Alois got his dick up Ciel's pretty little ass.

"I'm going to have to punish you." Alois said with eyes slated and in a matter-of-fact tone bringing his hand up to lick it clean. Erotically the dirtied fingers one by one entered his mouth and his errant tongue dodged out skillfully to lick the remains that stuck between them. A suffocating thickness draped oppressively over the room hindering Ciel from taking the adequate breaths he needed to be able to move properly. He was still riding the effects of the afterglow so it was all he could do watching Alois. Ciel was memorized by all his displayed gluttony as Alois let out soft moans, not leaving a trace behind. Finishing with his fingers Alois advanced to Ciel's belly and began licking up the remains there.

"S-stop— this." Ciel weakly hissed out.

"Stop? But Ciel... why would I do that? I still have to punish you." Alois paused and looked up at Ciel. "You've been acting like a cheap whore Ciel. Coming so fast with no regards to my pleasure… you do want me to feel good too Ciel, don't you?"

And with that, without warning Alois came down upon Ciel's length and swallowed it whole. Ciel groaned. He was flaccid but the hot cavern of Alois' mouth on his still recovering member was all too much. His hands nested in Alois' hair trying to bring him up. He didn't know if he could survive his punishment. His member twitching, it soon came back to life once more. Satisfied, Alois' journeyed up the base of Ciel's shaft trailing his tongue up the bottom and encircling the head before releasing it. Whether Ciel was ready or not, it was time.

Sitting up, Alois found the urn of oil he had previously discarded and smeared the rest on his cock. Before Ciel could protest he fixed himself at his entrance and forced himself in. Voices mingled as their moans filled the room. Alois, from the mind-blowing heat that wrapped around him and Ciel, from the large intrusion he wasn't quite prepared for. Thick tears rolled down Ciel's cheeks staining them and Alois licked them away, although careful not to touch Ciel's contract with his tongue again. If he felt that ungodly sensation now he would surely come and he didn't want that yet, he had just gotten inside Ciel. Not giving him the chance to adjust Alois started, ignoring Ciel who yell at him to slow down.

"Ahhhahh Ciel! You're more amazing than I imagined… How do I feel inside you Ciel? Can you feel my dick ripping you open?"

Ciel was getting used to Alois' shamelessness and much to his dismay he discovered it only turned him on more and he blushed harder. Responding by wrapping his legs tighter around Alois he rolled his hips up meeting his thrusts and giving him the access to go deeper. Ciel no longer cared at this point if Sebastian or Claude walked in. They could be in the room right now and Ciel wouldn't have noticed. Clinging to Alois all that Ciel could focus on at the moment was the rhythm of their hips as he was pulled into a frantic kiss.

Although Ciel even through his fire he felt his shaft ache. The pressure it received from smacking between their bodies while they moved together not being enough, he reached around and gave it a jerk imitating Alois earlier actions. Seeing this Alois knew he wasn't going to last much longer, Ciel was just so tight and fucking him while watching him jerk was too much. Ciel was in a similar position and soon came for a second time. Feeling Ciel's walls close in on him Alois yelled out Ciel's name and came within him, filling him up.

He collapsed on top of Ciel pressing his entire weight on the boy. He was spent. Heavy breaths pounded in their ears as they both laid there on the floor not having the energy nor will to move. After a great deal of minutes Alois shakily used his arms to prop himself up to look at Ciel but Ciel had since passed out. Deranged laughter reverberated from him before it dwindled down to soft erratic hiccups. His exhaustion had forced him to calm down but he was still all too pleased that his plan to seduce Ciel had worked. The spider had managed to trap the dog in his web and how easy it had been after all. Ciel was his now, he thought contently. Pulling out and sliding down to lay at Ciel's side he brought the blue haired boy closer, wrapping his arms around him and rested his head on his chest. He would have to thank Claude later. Not only for his advice but for keeping that damn annoying, and far too sexy for his own fucking good, butler of Ciel's at bay while he had his fun. Alois briefly wondered what Claude was doing to occupy Sebastian before he drifted off, a twisted smile imprinted on his face.

* * *

_A/N: O/O;;;; *goes off to crawl in the corner while wtfing in disbelief that I actually wrote that* LOL, that was my attempt at spicing things up. This was my first yaoi and I didn't want to write the same stereotypical scene…yeah._

_Anyways, as always review if you want the next chapter. Any comments, critique and the catching of grammatical errors are more than welcomed (still betaless). Next chapter: some not so friendly butler rivalry, no yaoi yet but it will be sweet nonetheless. _

_Sidenote: Sorry if you didn't enjoy the eye part but couldn't resist writing it. I've had that idea in my head ever since I saw the first episode. LULZ, like to think Alois has an abnormal fetish for eyes as well. Why do you think Claude is made to wear glasses? And Hanna is missing one? XD;;; _


	3. Teasing the Spider

_A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long it's still bawls hot here and episode 7 kinda unmotivated me until I decided to pretend like it never happened ;P Keeping characters IC is really important to me but damn it I want to finish this like I had originally planned. So other than Claude's attitude towards Alois, everything else will just go as planned lol.  
_

_Anyways, now for some awesome butler rivalry cause that's one of the things I love best about KS II. Although since I'm still pissed at Claude (and holy shit even more so after watching episode 8) this chapter is more about Sebastian giving Claude shit then them equally pissing each other off XD_

_ALOIS! I love you my kimono wearing shota-legged slut bucket *hugs*  
_

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own Kuroshitsuji and if I did there would definitely be 18+ versions of each episode with multiple pairings and an abundance of gayness for all… just sayin' :/

* * *

Claude and Sebastian were seated across from each other in a room designated especially for the Trancy servants. Neither was too content to be in the other's company but sat together nevertheless in a sort of awkward yet agreed upon civil silence. The only noise in the room was Claude as he rose from his chair to prepare tea, set it upon the table between them, and then returned to his seat. It was a gesture done out of routine and as a butler Claude knew it to be appropriate in situations such as these. There wasn't anything else for him to do anyway. All the necessary chores, even the unnecessary ones, had been completed.

The servants of the Trancy manor were for the most part self-sufficient which often left Claude with little to do when his own chores were done and his master was otherwise occupied. He usually savored these times, although he would rather clean the entire house thrice over while simultaneously having to entertain Alois than be in Sebastian's presence. The garnet eyed demon's better-than-thou countenance was more than irritating but Claude was stuck with him. He had been ordered by Alois to keep a close watch on Sebastian and while Claude did not always enjoy nor approve of his master's orders, he obeyed them and did as he was told all the same.

He didn't trust Sebastian enough to leave him to his own devices in any case. He couldn't have him roaming the house and peeking into various rooms at his leisure like he had caught him once before. Those were the mannerisms of a thief, not a butler, and he could not allow such offensive actions to take place in his master's household while he was at guard. Adjusting his glasses Claude glared at Sebastian who merely smiled back at him politely.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was getting far more entertainment out of the situation. A small smirk of amusement could soon be seen on his lips when they weren't occupied by the tea cup he had taken in his hand. The other demon's attempts at neutrality were laughable to him. It was obvious to Sebastian that Claude would quite prefer to be anywhere doing anything with anyone else, for that matter, and was suffering him by the command of his twisted master alone. Furthermore, by Claude's scrutinizing stares at every move he attempted to make, it was apparent he wasn't letting him anywhere out of his sights anytime soon. Meaning however long their two earls could stand each other was how long Sebastian had to bare the less than engaging company of the uptight demon butler before him.

He inwardly chuckled, that didn't mean he couldn't try and get some enjoyment out of this. Yes, he could enjoy pushing Claude's buttons very much. Claude would prove far too easy to tease and his reactions could be more than entertaining enough to amuse Sebastian until his visit at the Trancy manor was over. Her majesty may have said something about her 'dog' and 'spider' getting along but she mentioned nothing of their butlers in the letter.

"I must say", he started, breaking the silence. "This is an exquisite tea placement. By the looks of the construction I'd say an early Royal Doulton piece, customized no less. It is indeed rare that stewards are served with such fine china. "

Claude's eyes narrowed at Sebastian. He was aggravated that Sebastian dared to rupture the only thing making this bearable for him, the precious silence.

"Correct. This placement was one of the many original designs that had been custom tailored to the late Master Trancy's wishes around the early 1830s. However, my master has since arranged to receive newer and finer china that are better suited to his own tastes which therefore makes this set inadequate for his uses."

Claude made sure his reply was brief and succinct, but also telling enough that he hoped Sebastian would say no more and they could go back to the seemingly indifferent silence he longed for. Unfortunately for Claude, this wasn't the case.

"Oh? Was it now? How happy for those under the earl's employ then. _Even though_…." Sebastian gave a small sigh, which pissed Claude off more than Sebastian's tone or the faux look of hesitation that formed on his face.

"Even though?" Claude asked, going against his original thought to dismiss him. He doubted Sebastian would simply let it go plus his slight curiosity, however faint it was, only added to his already present aggravation.

With a sly smile edging on his lips Sebastian continued, "…_Even though_ it really is a shame then that such fine china has been marred by less than fine tea preparation."

Sebastian had to try hard to hold back the full grin that tugged at the corners of his lips at the sight of Claude's face. If he wasn't a demon he would have surely missed the moment that Claude's eyes widened faintly as demonic anger flashed though them while his mouth opened millimeters in minor astonishment. The expression lasted milliseconds at best but it was a rather indignant look to Sebastian, who further hid his satisfaction with a well-mannered expression.

"Excuse me?" Claude tried his best to mask his anger but he could barely believe that this poor excuse of a thief of a butler was criticizing his expert skills at the art of making tea. Who did he think he was?

Claude knew himself to be quite excellent at making tea. In fact, he was quite _excellent_ at everything he did. Why wouldn't he be? He was a demon and one with an uptight anal retentive personality to boot. He had all the necessary and important qualities that would make him an exceptional butler, everything he did was completed with ethereal grace, quality and efficiency. It was absolutely ludicrous, and quite frankly downright insulting, to infer anything different.

"If you have any such complaint," Claude smoothed out the tension that inched though his voice, "Then I request you tell me so that I may improve upon it."

Although what Claude wanted to say was something along the lines of where the bastard could shove his critique of 'less than fine tea' and the goddamn 'fine china' it was in for that matter, he kept composure and responded as a proper butler should when criticized. Claude could not let Sebastian get to him this easily and even despite the fact that he already had succeeded in doing so, Claude wouldn't give him the satisfaction in showing that more than he could help it.

Less than impressed with the reply he received it was evident to Sebastian he would have to press this further if he wanted to get any other significant reactions out of the stony demon. That face he had made earlier was just too priceless not to want for a repeat and a greater one at that.

"If it is my instruction you desire then I will most certainly be willing to oblige you Claude."

Sebastian's eyes left Claude's as he returned the tea cup to his hand and took a careful sip with a scrutinizing expression as he analyzed it. Seeing this, Claude's brow began to twitch.

"When made correctly, Indian Darjeeling that has been procured from the first flush has a refreshing thin-bodied flavor with sweet yet subtle floral aromas accented by a delicate spiciness. This brew however, is far too strong and although spicy I must say the sweet aroma has been greatly compromised." Sebastian swirled his spoon around for emphasis and his eyes returned to Claude once again before continuing.

"Although I must say it is hardly your fault Claude, a servant only learns according to his master's liking. If you have a master whose flavor palette is suited to those with less than refined tastes then it is only natural that you should prepare tea in such a way and not perceive your error. However, as a proper butler you should also learn and remember the correct way to the prepare tea for when guests with a more sophisticated palette are present. I am yet a lowly butler but had my master been served this tea it would have been most distressing."

_Son of a bitch._

Not only had Sebastian insulted him, he had insulted his master and then managed to insult him again once more. This was completely unacceptable and he could tell by Sebastian's face, as he feebly attempted to hide a smirk, that he was getting far too much pleasure out of it. Even so, Claude didn't know what made him angrier, the knowledge that _nothing_ in fact was wrong with his tea to begin with or the fact that given the conduct and type of the master he served he could do little in retort to defend his master's tastes and therefore consequently, his tea. Returning his glasses upon the bridge of his nose for a second time he exhaled and began to reply.

"Sebast–

Yet he was interrupted when loud moans from voices that appeared to becoming from Ciel and Alois' could be heard faintly echoing throughout the manner. Claude paled slightly and Sebastian furrowed his brow.

_Oh for the love of_— Claude caught himself. He almost thought God and he probably wasn't too far off although he couldn't remember a time in his demonic life where he had been especially evil. He had caused his fair share of natural disasters and chaos, but what demon hadn't? He couldn't recall anything so horrendous that could warrant the punishment of having such a master that would subject him to the torment and embarrassment of situations such as these, he really hadn't fathomed what he had gotten himself into.

However he couldn't blame God fully as he had instigated part of it. He had given Alois the oil and explained, as briefly as he could, how to use it. Although he hadn't thought Alois would even have the chance. Claude had been confident that the younger and grouchier earl who held little temperance for fools such as Alois would have successfully defended himself against any seductive attempts. Apparently Claude was wrong and if his demonic hearing told him anything it sounded like he was going to be wrong twice. _Twice...__ Really_?

He should have known where the earls were headed when he sensed the reaction of their seals colliding. At the time he chose to dismiss it, thinking that the reaction would have scared Ciel and thus putting end to it. He had been wrong again and a small part of Claude would have been impressed by Alois' cunning if he wasn't exasperated by the whole situation before him. Tempted to put a hand to his head he caught himself as he remembered Sebastian across from him.

He had almost forgotten about the other for a second. Sebastian couldn't be too thrilled about someone else touching his young master. He had proven himself to be most possessive of Ciel in the past so if anything he should be less than pleased, to say the very least, at these current events. Sebastian would get a taste of his own medicine, Claude thought, a small knowing smirk forming on his lips.

"It seems our masters are learning to get along quite well, wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed", was all that Sebastian said in reply and excepting the moans that still could be heard from upstairs, silence took over once more between the two demons.

Claude narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sebastian but the demon's face was impassive and he said nothing else which left Claude more frustrated than confused at his lack of interest. "And the fact that my master is currently violating yours, does this not bother you?"

Sebastian gave a small laugh. "And why should it Claude? Don't mistake me… I am very much still selfish when it comes to the issue of Ciel's _soul_. However his body I don't particularly mind sharing for the moment. Your master's actions now only prepare mine for something even greater later on. I'm positive my young master will have developed a certain curiosity from here on in and I will get all the more satisfaction from when he orders me to enlighten those curiosities. After that he will never have want to inquire from another."

Claude's smirk had already faltered but it disappeared completely at Sebastian's next words, "But, what of_ you_ Faustus? Are you in all your years so incompetent at pleasing your master that he would be desperate enough to seek out the comfort of a young inexperienced child?"

Claude gritted his teeth. His attempt to turn this around on Sebastian had backfired and now once again he had to endure Sebastian's self-righteous demeanor. Although it was true, he did not please his master but it had little to do with incompetence. Claude simply thought it a nuisance to their contract. He was a butler, not a lover and no matter how hard the little blonde vixen taunted him with brief caresses and flirtatious words, Claude would not be swayed. Even if more recently the temptation had risen to fuck Alois senseless if only to show the brat who was really in control. But despite that, he had no desires to pander to Alois' need for someone to love him. The little appeal Alois' soul did possess lied in his utter desperation and Claude would surely destroy it should he create an illusion of love, even if it was only in the physical kind.

"Have you nothing to say?" Sebastian still held his grin as he rose from his chair. "Then perhaps I should further instruct on this matter as well? I'm sure not only my master but yours as well will benefit from it. What do you think? Shall I instruct them both at once? What would a Phantomhive Butler be if I couldn't do such a thing_?_"

Standing up and heading towards the door Sebastian wasn't surprised in the least when before he could reach the handle Claude had already made his move to block him from it. He had nearly been about to open it when Claude had reacted so the action left them very little personal space. Claude's back was almost pressed against the door and although Sebastian was so close to Claude their chests practically touched, he made no move to back away.

"Your master has neither called for you nor is in any imminent danger. I request that you return to your seat immediately." However, if Claude could have backed up, he would have. He did not trust Sebastian and their proximity unnerved him somewhat as he found the demon before him to be unpredictable.

"True but if you do recall the activation of their seals from just a while earlier. Not life threatening but ignoring such a thing could be considered as a breach of contract. I am only doing my duty by investigating." Sebastian another attempt to grab the door handle but his arm was caught by Claude, pulled on it with a tight grip. The action resulted in nothing more than them becoming closer. So close in fact their chest were now touching and Claude could smell the sweet tea on Sebastian's breath. Sebastian raised a questioning yet amused brow which Claude swiftly ignored.

"That may be, however we were given strict orders not to interrupt them, doing so without there being a danger to their lives would also be a breach of contract."

"Correction Claude, _your_ master gave _you_ an order. Mine simply dismissed me. Thus while you are bound to stay away I, on the other hand, am free to go to my master as I wish and as he has need of me. Presently—" Claude cut him off. He had quite enough of Sebastian's slick words ans smug remarks.

"You will not pass." Eyes glowing a dark magenta, Claude's hand tightened on Sebastian's forearm.

Not intimidated in the least Sebastian's eyes revealed his demonic aura as well and he pressed himself into Claude further while taking grip upon the door handle.

"Is that so? Well… I'll have to take that as a challenge then."

* * *

_A/N: Although some parts were fun to write, I'm not too thrilled with this chapter for some reason :/ It was basically just build up for next chapter but let me know how you liked Butler vs. Butler, aka Sebastian owning Claude like 5 times, all the same LOL . Still beta-less and too lazy to look so if you find any over-obvious errors let me know please :) _

_Next part will be some serious hate sex and there will most likely be blood. Give me a bit, I feel like it's going to be a bit harder writing Claude/Sebastian sex while keeping them in character. Claude!Seme cause that's how I think it should roll plus after all the shit Sebastian talked this chapter he kinda has it coming to him. _

_One more thing… I know I said 4 parts but I'm tempted to write a 5__th__ part where Ciel wakes up (and more AloisxCiel, maybe Ciel!seme) and then maybe a 6__th__ part of SebxCiel. I'm not the biggest SebxCiel romance fan but I like their smut and I know a couple things Sebastian would do to "enlighten", hurrhurrhurrr—*SHOT*.  
_

_**Tell me what you think**~__** Reviews make me happy~ So please do so, it only takes a sec~**_


	4. Of Webs and Feathers

_Apologies for this chapter taking forever!_

_ I would blame it purely on senioritis with a dash of pure procrastination but the truth is after watching the last episodes of KS II, I started to become all anti-demon butler (Sebastian for deceiving Ciel and Claude for betraying Alois). So the last fricken thing I wanted to do is write a sex scene with these assholes. Then I got over it. Then senioritis and procrastination kicked in. Annnnd that's pretty much it._

___Btw, I still don't have a beta so, errors, expect them (only human)_.

_**Warnings: **__**sadomasochistic Sebastian uke and sadistic Claude seme**__**. I cannot be held responsible for the scarring of delicate minds. My conscience just doesn't need that right now. You have been warned.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Sebastian and Claude were at a stalemate. Magenta eyes locked in on one another. Each waiting for a slight fault, a simple error to occur, which would allow the other to receive the upper hand. Tension coiled around them keeping them alert. However, Claude was growing impatient. His current position of acting as a blockade between Sebastian and the door put him on the defensive.

Tactically, it would be wiser to wait until Sebastian made his next move. And that fact irritated him more than the noises coming from upstairs. Thanks to heighten demonic senses, he was painted a thoroughly detailed scene of every action. He could practically see every caress and could hear with vibrant clarity every delicious cry that left Ciel's pretty mouth. He stopped his thoughts there before they could drift any further. Claude would not allow his mind to be such diverted with Sebastian in front of him.

"Distracted are we? Step aside then Faustus and I might even consider letting you watch," Sebastian said with an impish grin.

Sebastian's body was now pressed entirely against Claude's who firmly stood his ground, back forced against the door. They were nearly equally matched in strength, so Claude knew there was little chance Sebastian could get through him using sheer force alone. Bearing in mind the situation though, Claude also knew it would not take much for the frame itself to collapse. Forced into the offensive, with the swift movement of his free hand, Claude produced a set of gold knives that slashed through the air.

The action would have caught Sebastian's chin if he had not been faster in producing his own silverware in defense. Sounds of metal clashing rang throughout the room.

"What's wrong Faustus? If I remember correctly you weren't always this uptight…" Sebastian commented, countering his attacks with ease.

"Then you have become too familiar with your human form…," Claude replied stoically, pushing his glasses up, "and have acquired their poor capacity for memories."

He responded to Sebastian's attack with his own: a swift kick to the side along with another volley of utensils. Sebastian couldn't help but let out an amused laugh as he gracefully dodged the attacks and came to settle across the room.

"Perhaps you are correct. Despite being immortal, we demons are not wholly immune to humanity's affects while in mortal form."

Separated now by a good amount of distance, silence fell once again between the two demon butlers. Claude had no intentions of engaging Sebastian in unnecessary conversation. He saw it as a diversion tactic, an effective one at that.

Unable to get a rise out of Claude, Sebastian's tone turned more serious. His eyes had in the meantime faded back to their normal garnet. However they betrayed a dangerous cocktail, a mixture of mocking, playfulness and something else Claude quite couldn't place… lust?

"You have not held this form long _Envy_. Nonetheless, overtime you will notice while in this body you will find yourself privy to a certain few of its needs."

Claude's demeanor betrayed nothing but inwardly he frowned at Sebastian's reference to his true demonic self.

_Wrath_.

He had grown far too self-righteous as a human. His arrogance might rival Pride's if contested. On the other hand, Wrath in human form carried himself no different than in his true likeness: by means of a passively cool, yet antagonizing, demeanor that could perpetuate one into callous actions with ease and based on sheer charisma alone. Envy had never been fortunate enough to possess that gift of character but he had never found himself less for lacking in it either. Not until he had known the sin of Wrath at least and he _despised_ Wrath for it.

"That is to be certain. However, it is the requirement of our contract as butlers to uphold a conduct suitable to our station." Claude's words were unquestionably authoritative but he predicted Wrath would challenge them all the same… and he was right.

"Do, pray tell Envy, where exactly in your contract does it prohibit fucking? I'm sure you're master would contest to that."

A disgusted look flashed across Claude's features at Sebastian's crude choice of words. They were all too similar to something Alois would have said (and he already did contest to it). Yet unlike his master, Wrath also carried the fineness of stateliness even in the face of vulgarity. Another thing he despised for.

Goaded into a response, he would have hated Sebastian for that as well had he not been preoccupied with the opportunity Sebastian's wording had given him.

"A butler who indulgences himself? How hypocritical of you. Humor me then Sebastian. You would permit _me_ then to indulge myself into your precious Phantomhive?"

"Isn't it just like Envy? Wanting what is not his to take?" Sebastian asked with a knowing smile. He ignored the resemblance of a smirk on Claude's face. "But you are mistaken. I was not suggesting you indulge in my master…"

Once again on the defensive, Claude watched as Sebastian's hand trailed swiftly down his coat. His golden eyes openly portrayed confusion and narrowed when instead of producing silverware, the other demon butler merely unbuttoned his jacket. Sebastian's hand then trailed up and found its way to the tie at his collar. With skilled gestures the accessory was loosened and fell to the floor. Sebastian kept his eyes on Claude the entire time, yet Claude did not meet his gaze as he was focused on Sebastian's movements, trying to decipher their intentions.

Sebastian inwardly grinned while making quick work of his collar's top hooks. They fell back exposing his pale neck. Finally, the Phantomhive butler's wayward hand reached back into his jacket to receive a single object, a silver dinner knife. The room was dim without windows but the object still seemed to shine in his hand in the light. Armed, Sebastian slowly but deliberately brought the knife to the delicate skin above his collarbone and cut down into it.

Tensing first at the sight of the appliance Claude had dismissed the elaborate show and expected to resume their fighting. Conversely, he did not expect Sebastian to cut himself and so deeply with the blunted table knife that his eyes widened slightly at the sight of it. Sebastian released a soft shudder at own expense and upon hearing it there was no denying that it was one of pleasure, not pain.

"Your actions would shame the impudence of Lust, Wrath."

Claude's tone was reprimanding but his eyes could not help but stray to the stream of blood staining Sebastian's collar. Eyes grazed down his exposed neck to follow the crimson stain that seemed slowly determined to taint as much of Sebastian's immaculate white dress shirt as possible.

_That blood_. Claude hissed in his mind.

A demon's blood, unlike that of a human's, isn't particularly attractive to other demons. On the contrary, it was usually used as a deterrent. A method of marking. Its scent a cautioning, warning that a strong demon was around and intruders might meet the same fate as the one whose blood had been spilt. The more powerful the scent of the fallen demon signaled the bigger the threat of the demon that lay in wait.

Not quite Sebastian's intentions however, Claude thought that Sebastian was testing him in exposing him to his blood. Though a warning sign, often the smell of a demon's blood could do the exact opposite. The show of power was meant as a challenge.

Was Wrath trying to provoke him once again?

He outwardly frowned and Sebastian smirked.

"What is the matter Envy? Is this not what you desire?" Mockingly, Sebastian's arms extended out as to offer himself.

The blood remaining on the utensil in his grasp dripped onto the push carpet. _How irritating_, Claude eyed the stain but chose to ignore it for now.

"If you think my desires lie in you then you pander to your own delusions more so than my own master," Claude retorted icily. His eyes threatened to turn back to its demonic shade at the smell of Wrath's blood were thankfully concealed by the gleam of his spectacles.

Sebastian smiled to himself. He knew for certain where Envy's true intentions lay. While Ciel's soul was indeed a valuable prize, it was even more sought after by Envy because he, Wrath, had desired it. He was almost positive Envy was not even consciously aware of his little obsession with him. Self-entitlement was a customary trait of Envy's sin, so to be blinded by it or simply in denial that his desires were indeed not his own, was not surprising to Wrath. At times Wrath would even admit to encouraging Envy. He could not refute the fact he enjoyed the anger and pure hate that would radiate from Envy without fail every time he found himself deficient to Wrath.

Walking towards the Trancy butler, Sebastian cast the stained knife from his hands. He placed a gloved finger in his mouth removing one glove and then the other, all the while his eyes transfixed on Envy as if he were his prey.

Claude stood still. Outwardly he was unmoved by Sebastian's actions, but inwardly the conflict he felt unsettled him. Nevertheless, he allowed the other demon to draw close to him once again. Closing the distance between them, Sebastian took off Claude's glasses exposing his magenta eyes with amusement. Claude drew a mental breath as he felt the warm blood on Sebastian's chest press against him.

Sebastian's moist breath caressed the side of Claude's neck leaving of a trail tingling goosebumps in its wake. Mouth lingering near his skin, Sebastian's pink tongue briefly touched Claude's ear while his heavy voice flowed into his consciousness "Can you be so assured this is the case Envy? … or are you just _afraid_?"

Claude could not fight it any longer. Nor did he wish to. With his lips parted he could practically taste Sebastian at this distance. Dark. Rich. Bitter. _Powerful_. Wrath was everything that he _was_ and everything he felt he was _not,_ and all at once. This demon had the control to provoke him effortlessly. He despised him for this as well.

_Could one deadly sin be more powerful than another?_

But hate is what Wrath sought from him, fed off of even, and as a demon Envy knew of no other emotion he could offer in its stead to effectively deny him. It ironically antagonized him further, which pleased Wrath all the more. Perhaps if he did indulge in Wrath this once… to dominate him… to _control_ him_..._ then to steal the soul he prized above all others, Wrath would no longer have purchase on Envy's desires.

At this resolution he joined their lips in a crushing kiss. Their teeth scraped and their tongues fought for dominance. Claude gained control. His tongue searched the depths of Sebastian's mouth and pushed so far back that Sebastian's bodily reaction was to gag on the intruding appendage. Roguishly, in turn, Sebastian bit down on Claude's assaulting tongue. Blood gushed freely from the bite and Wrath sighed as it rushed into his mouth. Electrifying, the blood pulsed with delicious animosity.

Furious Claude recoiled with a growl. Red liquid dribbled down his chin however he didn't bother to wipe it away in favor for delivering a prompt backhand across Sebastian's face. The force caused Sebastian's head to fly back but he laughed merrily as Claude painfully gripped his shoulders and forced him to the ground. Attacking his neck, Claude savored the taste of their blood mixing. His tongue intruded into the cut Sebastian had previously made, earning a groan out of said demon.

Wrath was in demonic heaven. It was one thing to feel angered and inflict pain but to revel in someone else's utter rage, especially when it was directed towards you, was completely another. It was that sentiment that Wrath relished above all others. Unabashedly he arched himself towards Claude, whose fury had already caused his body's lower regions to ache with need. But Claude ignored Sebastian's straining erection, in favor of satisfying his own needs.

This was not about _giving_ pleasure. This was about _taking_ all he could from Wrath.

Had Claude been in a clearer state of mind he would have, in fact, delighted in the opportunity to humiliate Wrath. Spinning him in his web he would have enjoyed making him beg for release, maybe even death? But now, even while dominate, Envy found his mind had no rational control over his actions at this point. Especially when influenced by the desires this lesser form so easily yielded to.

Removing his gloves, Claude's demon claw like nails made short work of Sebastian's waistcoat along with his dress shirt. He cared little for restraint at this point and Sebastian did not seem to care at any rate. The demon under him gasped wantonly as sharp nails not only ripped through his clothes but broke through pale skin as well. It would scar, bringing with it more red to the previously smooth and unblemished surface.

Claude's devilish tongue wasted no time in lapping up the offending color. He almost moaned aloud. He could _taste_ Wrath's power. Moving himself lower down the demon's body, Claude held a bruising grip on Sebastian's torso in an attempt to control himself lest he come early and it all end prematurely. Features darkening and magenta eyes glowing brighter, Claude began to shift back to his true demonic form at an attempt for more control.

However, Sebastian would not let Envy take him in such a way. He did not deem him worthy of it for one. Secondly, the joining of the two demons in their true forms would surely destroy the entire manor in its wake. Nails diving into Claude's scalp he yanked his head up viciously, the action stopping his transformation. Frustrated at Wrath denying him change, an uncharacteristically animated expression made its way across Claude's face as he enacted his revenge. Quickly discarding the remaining clothes of the demon beneath him, not bothering to remove his own affects, Claude loosened his trousers and fully thrust his already leaking erection into Sebastian unprepared.

The appendage rough entrance ripped through Sebastian, his voice this time laced with more pain than pleasure. Claude's expression registered with him too late. He _clearly _underestimated Envy's lack of control in the situation. But then having incited him to the point, he could not help but widen grin that crossed his darken features. Teeth clenched, he wrapped an arm around Claude's shoulders as their sweat mingled with their blood. Sebastian's legs tighten to match Claude's thrusts while the other arm reached down to stroke himself, intensifying his pleasure.

Not wanting to concede to Wrath in the least, Envy grabbed hold of his arms and held them above his head. Sebastian's eyes flared at the denial pleasure, but the offending action was soon forgotten as Claude brushed against the spot in his core which sent spikes of electricity through his veins radiating from his center. Sebastian greedily clenched his muscles around Claude's cock wanting to feel the full force of every thrust. At the pace they were going and with Sebastian tensed to an almost impossible tightness, Claude knew he would not last much longer. He had to make Wrath release first but since he had denied him masturbation and because he was not feeling particularly generous enough to do it to him on his own accord he thought of another way to push Sebastian over the edge.

Releasing Sebastian's wrists Claude's hands glided down the contour of Sebastian's toned arms. Touches surprisingly light, fingers drifted down past his forearms and shoulders to rest at his neck. Claude's thumb stroked over the bump of Sebastian's jugular as his fingertips webbed around it. Pausing briefly, Claude's hands abruptly tightened, cutting off Sebastian's breath.

The reaction cause a loud croak and Sebastian's hands flew instinctively to Claude's arms flailing against them. Of course being a demon, even in a human body, it was not necessary to breath for sustenance. Nonetheless, it was found to be quite the necessity in order to keep up appearances as a butler, who was seen by many, to appear to be human and make a habit of breathing. Therefore, it came as an initial shock to Sebastian's body to have its steady stream of oxygen cut off. The natural reaction was of course to struggle against it.

But Claude only thrust into him harder, hitting his prostate ruthlessly. Oddly enough as seconds passed he began to feel more pleasure as the side effects of asphyxiation kicked in. Lightheaded, the lack of air sent him into a semi-lucid state of being and intensifying every sensation tenfold.

The tension built in Sebastian more as his cries were unable to release as they were held back forcefully in Claude's grip. His hands that once struggled rested nearly limp on Claude's forearms. The feeling all together was just too much. With a gurgled moan he released himself, his seed spurting onto his taunt stomach and Claude's suit. Claude, immensely satisfied with his success, did not care as he released his hold on Sebastian and almost simultaneously came as well. His arms braced the floor keeping him from collapsing completely onto Sebastian as he filled him.

Claude gazed down at Sebastian whose eyes had rolled back and chest arched up heaving in welcomed breaths. His once clean body tainted with blood, sweat and semen. Claude noted he could tell what looked reminiscent of hand prints already forming bruises on Sebastian's pale skin. Without question he knew they would be healed before Wrath would even leave the room. As would his now shredded attire reform itself in perfect condition. Until then though, it was much too tempting for Envy to bask in the afterglow of his handiwork. Unfortunately he was not allowed the luxury as Alois' call for him forced him to pull himself away before he was completely sated in his admiration of himself.

Standing and assessing his own appearance, Claude would have to make a detour to retrieve another shirt and jacket. Smoothing back his hair he turned and was annoyed to see Sebastian, who simply sat legs crossed in the one chair that somehow happened to survive their coupling, giving him the once over. He smirked when Claude's eyes met his.

_The bastard_. Didn't Claude just get finished fucking _him_?

So why did Envy feel like it had been the other way around?

The smug bastard just watched him while he lounged like he had the leisure of all the goddamn day, not bothering to even dress nor heal himself.

Although Wrath confidently sitting there, barred in all his glory, with tousled hair and wearing the bruises as almost badges of pride made for a very alluring picture. For once Claude had to agree with the unknown source's consensus that Sebastian was just too damn appealing for his own good. Another thing he would mentally add to the list of things he hated him for.

His desires for now were appeased however, well not counting the still rather strong urge to steal Wrath's master's soul from him.

"Is it your plan to remain this way for the rest of the afternoon?" Claude asked him looking away in distaste and sliding on his gloves.

"It is not," Sebastian began, "Nevertheless, my master is still sleeping so I need not hurry. Why, did you desire a repeat?"

Envy did not dignify that with an answer and brought his glasses back to rest upon his face as if they never left. He started for the door as he still needed to make his detour, the last thing he wanted to deal with was his master's tantrum by being any later than necessary.

"Oh, and Claude? There is just one thing I must say…"

Claude stopped, curious, although did he not turn around.

"Your _tea_, among other things, was absolutely delicious and was enjoyed quite _thoroughly_."

Resting the urge to turn around and bash Wrath over the head with the chair he was seated on, Claude instead settled for running through a list of profanities in his mind. A few of them particularly fresh and colorful, acquired courtesy of his master, Alois' own foul mouth. Envy decided Alois' company, although ever taxing, was more sufferable and far less precarious than Wrath's.

Sebastian smiled satisfied as Claude left the room. It had all gone to plan. Well, most of it. He had not anticipated his master and the Trancy child's activities. (He made a mental reference to taunt as well as punish Ciel for them later). Yet he knew Envy would ultimately be unable to resist going to his master in such a predicament. Therefore, he simply reacted faster before Envy could form the thought himself.

_Really_, if Envy was to succeed in consuming his master's soul, he would have to learn not to be so predictable. Shaking his head, Sebastian rose from his seat and began to put his clothes, as well as the partially damaged room, back in pristine order. They had caused quite the mess and what would the Phatomhive butler be if he could not fix it?

* * *

_Truthfully, this chapter probably would have been out ages before now if I had not promised hot butler secks back when I started this LOL. But I was determined to make it work and I think with the direction I took, it did. Sorry for any mental scarring lol. Yet I'm a bit embarrassed at myself after writing it, really didn't know I had it in me to do S&M. However I would have choked on my own writers block before I wrote a fluff ClaudexSebastian. LOL consider this the lesser of the two evils._

_Technically this is supposed to be the end but in my efforts to avoid writing this chapter I'm already half way done with the next lol. An omake. Its CielxAlois, yes Ciel seme, and much more humor to be had (mostly at the expense of Ciel's mortification)._

_Also go read my other Kuro story "What Comes With Rain." It has like 1 review and that makes me sad panda._

_Thanks for waiting so long and reading my long ass author notes! _

_NOW REVIEW!_


End file.
